Meia Noite
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: "Ele foi embora. Ela esperava por ele. Algum dia, ele voltaria. E tudo estaria bem. A meia-noite." - Itachi x Sakura, continuação de Algozes Amadores.


**Meia Noite  
**

.:ItaSaku:. Ele foi embora. Ela esperava por ele. Algum dia, ele voltaria. E tudo estaria bem. Há meia-noite. .:Continuação de Algozes Amadores:.

* * *

People allways told me

Be carefull what you do

Don't go arround breaking young girls hearts

And mother allways told me

Be carefull who you love

And care for what you do

Because lie becomes truth

**(Michael Jackson,** _Billy Jean_**)**

* * *

Era exatamente meia noite.

Ela estava sentada, os olhos focando o nada. Seus cabelos róseos caíam, desgrenhados e sem cor, por seus ombros, alcançando seu colo. Ela usava uma camisola branca com rendas, e seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Sua expressão era triste, uma expressão de dor. Ela não estava assim durante o dia. Saíra com Ino, sua melhor amiga, e as duas fizeram compras para o casamento dela com Gaara, mas a jovem estava alegre naquele momento. Ela ajudara a loira a escolher o melhor vestido da loja, e comprara, escondida, seu presente de casamento. Depois, sentadas em um café, Ino deu-lhe a notícia: estava grávida! A jovem quase nunca estivera tão feliz na vida.

Porém, a noite.. A noite, a rosada era apenas uma sombra do que era durante o dia. Toda a sua vivacidade se esvaía, e ela ficava apenas imaginando se _ele_ voltaria. Olhava a carta, por vez ou outra, mas não deixava nenhuma lágrima escorrer. Talvez, elas tivessem secado. Foi isso o que a rosada imaginou.

"_Provavelmente estarás deveras se perguntando onde eu estou._

_Não quero que me procure._

_Senti em sua voz um sentimento a mais, mesmo que você não sinta nada. Eu senti.  
_

_Por isso fui embora;  
_

_Era apenas diverção, e enganas-te ao pensar que serias tola o bastante para amar-me._

_Estás citando tua própria morte, e não quero que isso ocorra._

_É apenas um algoz que quer traçar o destino._

_Só me prometa uma coisa: Não morra._"

A carta já estava desgastada. Não importava. Aquele idiota ainda tivera a coragem de tentar rimar aqueles malditos versos, e a deixara só em uma sala vazia, em uma casa abandonada, e.. E.. Ela não tinha mais o que falar. Era isso. Sentia raiva dele. Muita raiva. Haruno Sakura não era mais ela mesma desde o ocorrido cinco meses atrás. Talvez, ninguém notasse, mas não era. Não sentia apenas raiva do rapaz que a enganara naquele dia: sentia um ódio mortal dele. Porque ele estava certo. Ela sentira alguma coisa a mais por ele, mesmo que por apenas uma noite. E ele dissera que era apenas diversão!

Mas, sempre que imaginava o rosto frio e inexpressivo daquele estrangeiro, ela não conseguia proferir maldições a ele. Apenas sentar, mirar o vazio, e se perguntar se algum dia ele iria voltar. 'Não, ele não vai.' Pensou a Haruno, suspirando. 'Era só diversão.'

Levantou-se do sofá rosa, onde estava sentada, e dobrou a carta, que estava disposta em cima da mesa. A guardou, com delicadeza, em uma caixa prateada que possuía na sala, a qual escondeu em um pequeno armário ao lado da porta da cozinha. Subiu as escadas devagar, mais devagar do que precisaria, e demorou-se enquanto observava o corredor vazio. Seus pais estavam dormindo. Ela foi, pé ante pé, até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho longo e relaxante. Era disso que ela precisava para se esquecer do rapaz.

Haruno Sakura tinha dezessete anos, e preparava-se para cursar a faculdade de medicina. Morava com os pais em uma região de classe média conhecida como Konoha, em Tokyo. Sua melhor amiga era Yamanaka Ino, e seu melhor amigo era Uzumaki Naruto - que ela considerava como um irmão. Ino iria se casar, mesmo sendo jovem, com um amigo dos três, Gaara. Assim, Sakura seria a madrinha do casamento, e precisava ajudar a amiga com qualquer coisa, afinal, além de se casar, ela estava grávida!

'Vai ser uma bela cerimônia!' Pensou Sakura, conseguindo, finalmente, se entusiasmar. 'Eu posso usar aquele vestido rosa-claro que eu tenho. Ficaria perfeito com o meu cabelo, e combina com meus olhos. Ah, a Ino vai amar! Eu tenho que mostrar para ela amanhã.'

Ela entrou, alegremente, no quarto, passando saltitante por uma sombra estranha. A porta fechou-se com um estrondo, mas nem aquilo fez com que a jovem saísse do transe em que se encontrava. Ela começou a se deitar quando, ao virar-se para o lado, viu alguém - consequentemente, a sombra - sentado em sua cadeira de computador. Alguém de cabelos negros e olhos ônix. Alguém de expressão fria, ao mesmo tempo que irônica. Alguém com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Alguém que ela se lembrava, e que a fez arregalar os olhos e quase gritar. Por sorte, lembrou-se dos pais a tempo, e mordeu os lábios para cessar o grito que viria.

- Você! Ah, meu Deus, o que você faz aqui!? Não devia estar se divertindo com alguma puta por aí, ou sei lá.. Quebrando o coração de algumas garotinhas? - Perguntou Sakura, sobressaltada. A figura ainda entortou mais o sorriso, após ver a feição irritada da jovem. - Se está pensando que eu sou alguma das com que você vai se divertir, pode parar de pensar nisso. E se voltou aqui para ver se eu me matei, viu que eu estou viva. Por acaso, segui o seu conselho, _Itachi_. Satisfeito? Pode ir embora?

Ele revirou os olhos. - Cereja, fique quieta um segundo. Eu não voltei para ver se você estava viva, e que bom que está. E que história é essa de se matar? Você cogitou essa hipótese? - Perguntou, arqueando as sombrancelhas.

- Estrangeiro formal filho da puta. - Ela fez, dando as costas para ele, e pronta para sair do quarto. Parou a alguns passos da porta, e se voltou furiosa, fazendo com que seus cabelos fizessem uma onda. - Saia daqui. Esse é o meu quarto, e você não tem direito de ficar parado aqui, me olhando como se eu fosse alguma idiota da qual você vai roubar milhões de reais!

- Hm. - Murmurou Itachi, aparentando estar se divertindo, e muito, com o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a jovem de dezessete anos, que paralizou ao vê-lo levantar-se da cadeira. Pensou que ele fosse negar, mas não. O que ele queria? - E se eu não sair daqui, o que vai fazer? Dizer para o papai que tem um homem no seu quarto? - Perguntou, irônico, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo rosa da frente dos belos orbes esmeraldinos dela. - Entenda uma coisa, cereja. Eu não fui embora porque quis.

Ficaram, por alguns segundos, se olhando, enquanto o moreno analizava a reação dela. Mas ela sequer se mecheu. Ficou parada no mesmo lugar, olhando para ele com uma expressão indecifrável. - Então, - ela disse, virando o rosto para ele, a face obstinada. Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que na última vez que o Uchiha a vira. - Porque foi?

- Já ouviu falar de Akatsuki? - Perguntou. Sakura fez que sim, com a cabeça. Ele, então, deu um sorriso torto perfeito, na opinião dela. - Bem, eu sou da Akatsuki, e não queria envolvê-la nisso.

Ela deu um sorriso irônico, enquanto tentava entrar na lógica e impenetrável fortaleza que era a mente do Uchiha. - Ah, certo. Então você não queria envolver uma garota que acabara de conhecer com a organização de crime mais poderosa de Tokyo. Com certeza. - E, revirando os olhos, ela deu as costas a ele. - Conte-me outra.

Mas Itachi segurou o braço da garota, e a puxou para perto dele. Sakura viu-se abraçando o homem que tanto detestava e que tanto temia, ao mesmo tempo que o amava, e sentiu quando ele depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios cor de rosa.

No fim, o que ela esperava, acontecere. Ele voltara, e tinha uma explicação pelo menos racional para isso. O que ela poderia querer além disso?

**xXx**

- Deixe-me ver se entendi, Sakura-chan.. - Começou Ino, olhando anciosa para a amiga. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque, e ela usava uma camisa marrom para disfarçar a barriga de gravides. Faltavam duas horas para seu casamento, e ela só usava a camisa porque iria colocar o vestido logo após aquela descontraída conversa com a rosada, sua melhor amiga. - Você está namorando? Quem é ele? Pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que é aquela figurinha repetida do Sai! Se você trouxer aquele panaca para o meu casamento, Sakura, eu mato. E também não é o Lee, aquele atiradinho que é louco por você, né? Porque, se for, Sakura.. - Ameaçava, enquanto olhava ferozmente para cada homem que passava e dava um sorrisinho para a amiga.

- Ino, está sentindo muitas contrações por causa da gravides? - Sakura perguntou, preocupada. Estava assustada com a irritação da amiga. Ino realmente não queria Sai ou Lee no casamento.. Talvez porque Lee fosse um louco, e porque Sai fosse ex dela.

- Estou sim, - admitiu a loira, abaixando a cabeça com uma careta, e surpresa pela rosada ter notado. - mas como você notou?

- Esse estresse todo.. - Indicou Sakura, dando algumas risadinhas. - Só pode ser da gravides. Mas digo uma coisa: como você pode pensar que eu sairia com Rock Lee? Ele me assusta, Ino! E Sai.. Porque eu saíria com o seu ex-namorado? Não. Ita.. Ele, é muito melhor do que qualquer um dos dois.

- Ita? - Perguntou Ino, com desprezo na voz. - Que nome mais futrica! Mas é bom, Sakura, que você tenha esquecido aquele carinha lá, o Uchiha. - Sakura corou, e a loira, pela cara indagadora da outra, notou que havia falado mais do que devia. Encabulada, ela tentou se explicar com a melhor amiga, mas acabava tropeçando nas palavras. Não tinha muito jeito com elas. - Quero dizer, você fala o nome dele enquanto dorme. Você falava Uchiha, e volte, por favor. Uma vez, você até chorou. Foi aquela vez que eu tive que te acordar, pois estava tendo um pesadelo. Admito, - acrescentou, agora visivelmente envergonhada. - Que li o seu diário. Mas foi sem querer! Achei que fosse o caderno de matemática. Cacete, Sakura, porque seu diário tem _Math_ escrito na capa?

- Ino! - A rosada se espantou. Nunca imaginou que alguém fosse ler seu diário, mas tudo estava surpreendentemente bem para a jovem dos olhos esmeraldinos. Ela apenas deu um sorriso enorme, pulou em cima da melhor amiga e começou a aplicar um cascudo em seu couro cabeludo loiro e quase albino.

- Ai! Sakura, sua filha da mãe, se lembra que eu tô grávida! Não força a barra com o pobre Rickynho! - Gritou a jovem, empurrando a outra, que ria frenéticamente da cara mau-humorada e do biquinho da loira. Seu cabelo, agora, estava todo despenteado, e ela tentava, sem sucesso, arrumá-lo no lugar.

- Foi mal, Barbie. Rickynho? Ah, meu Deus! Não me peça para ser madrinha de um menino com esse nome! - Horrorizou-se Sakura.

- Tudo bem. Eu peço para a Hinata. - Zombou Ino, irada com a amiga. - Agora, nem que você queira, vai ser! Quem mandou me dar um cascudo, rir de mim, quase matar o pobre Rickynho e deboxar do nome dele? - Ela parecia estar séria, mas a rosada sabia que ela estava brincando e se divertindo muito com a cara assustada das pessoas que passavam por elas, naquele barzinho. - Agora você só vai ter seu posto de volta se me apresentar esse tal Ita. E, porra, que ele tenha um nome mais másculo! Parece gay, Saku. Tem certeza que vocês são _mesmo_ um casal?

- O nome dele é Itachi, Ino. - Riu Sakura, olhando para o céu sonhadora. - E, sim, acho que somos um casal. Depois de muito esperar.. Finalmente, somos um casal de verdade.

Mas, por mais que a loira pedisse, Sakura não daria a explicação sobre aquela frase. Ela a entendera, e ninguém mais precisava. Aquilo bastava.

**xXx**

- Não acredito que você me fez trocar de vestido, mãe! - Ainda murmurava uma frustrada Sakura, olhando para seu corpo apertado no justo tomara-que-caia branco escolhido pela mãe. O vestido que ela queria ir, um de alcinhas rosa-claro, jazia na cama.

"Não senhora, dona Sakura!" sua mãe havia repreendido-a. "Se é para ir no casamento de sua melhor amiga, deve usar branco. Rosa? Meu bem, você já tem rosa demais no seu corpo!"

- Acredite. - Resmungou a Sra. Haruno, com um sorriso. Sua filha estava realmente linda! O vestido caía até dois palmos abaixo do joelho, e ela usava uma sandália de tiras também maravilhosa. Seu rosto, pálido, estava em perfeito contraste com o cabelo rosa - que agora estava cacheado e em um tom ainda mais vibrante. Havia sombra rosa-claro em seus olhos, e um pouco de glitter da mesma cor, apenas um pouco mais forte e bem mais cintilante, preso em seus cílios. Os olhos verdes jamais haviam brilhado tanto, e ofuscavam o próprio glitter. A Sra. Haruno não poderia estar mais orgulhosa da filha, nem mesmo que ela casasse.. O que não gostaria que acontecesse cedo.

A campainha tocou, e uma empolgada Sakura desceu as escadas correndo, tropeçando no final dela. - Cuidado com o salto, meu bem! - Advertiu a mãe, preocupada, enquanto descia rápidamente atrás dela. A rosada abriu a porta, e o jovem moreno, com um sorriso de canto - ah, o sorriso de canto que Sakura tanto amava e odiava, ao mesmo tempo! - e uma camisa social preta a puxou para um beijo. A sra. Haruno apenas deu um sorriso gigante. Gostava do rapaz, e via como ele fazia bem a sua filha. Ela parecia outra pessoa, como se tivesse voltado á vida. E tinha que admitir que o Uchiha era bem galante, e cheio de encantos. A sra. Haruno deixaria que Sakura fosse com ele a qualquer lugar, pois confiava plenamente nele.

- Você está linda. - Itachi elogiou, ao pé do ouvido da rosada. Ela deu um sorriso, encabulada, e estremeceu quando ele ficou tão próximo dela. Mesmo depois de um mês de namoro, o moreno ainda conseguia fazê-la ficar corada com seus elogios e apreciar (até demais) sua presença, coisa que o fazia sentir-se orgulhoso.

- Você também está. - Sakura retrucou, com um sorriso ainda maior que o da mãe, atrás dela. - Bem, mãe, é isso. Eu vou indo. Tchau! - Disse a ela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e correndo até o carro negro e luxuoso de Itachi. Este ficou para trás, apenas observando-a, tão inocente e pura, correr enquanto ria. Estava realmente feliz aquele dia.

- Obrigada por devolver a personalidade de minha filha, Itachi. - Agradeceu a sra. Haruno, com um sorriso doce para ele. Tinha um coração mole, e o Uchiha não ousou comentar que fora ele que fizera ela perdê-la, para começar. Apenas deu uma piscadela e foi caminhando em direção ao carro e sua namorada. No meio do caminho, virou-se e, com um sorriso de canto, acrescentou:

- Eu a trago de volta á meia-noite.

E ele traria. Porque, agora, eles tinham todas as meias-noites, e todos os dias para ficarem juntos. Ele não se importava com Akatsuki, com medos, com bilhetes. Apenas com ela, e com seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Olhos que ele prometera para si mesmo que jamais deixaria o brilho se esvair se pudesse fazer algo.

A meia-noite. Sempre a meia-noite. Ela esperaria por ele. E ele apareceria.

* * *

She came and stood right by me

Then the smell of sweet perfume

This happened much too soon

And she called me to her room

**(Michael Jackson,** _Billy Jean_**)**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Então, o que acharam? *-* Sinceramente, me desiludi com Amakusa Akumo Aku. É sério, sinto muito aos que acompanhavam a fanfic, mas eu não tinha mais inspiração para escrevê-la. E foi exatamente por isso que eu decidi transformar a continuação de Algozes em uma oneshot. É sério, gente, espero que tenham gostado dela, porque eu gostei - embora eu não seja a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre isso, certo?

Tudo bem, ficou pequena e estranha, mas fiz meu melhor nela. Dei meu melhor talvez seja a melhor expressão. Obrigada a todos que comentaram em Algozes **e** em AAA (**A**makusa **A**kumo **A**ku), eu realmente amo muito vocês, e obrigada àqueles que estão lendo essa bosta sem perder completamente o juízo mental. Vamos comentar, gracinhas? :D

xoxo :*  
Nina-Chan.

**P.S:** Ah, sim: A música tema é a minha preferida do Michael, Billy Jean. Acontece que eu, pelo menos, achei que tinha tudo a ver com a fanfic. No refrão (começo da fic) diz que todos sempre dizem para que ele pare de quebrar o coração de garotinhas inocentes, e que a mentira se torna verdade - caso ItaSaku em Meia-Noite. E no último diz que "ela parou na minha frente, veio a fragância do doce perfume, isso aconteceu tão rápido, e ela me chamou para seu quarto". Vulgo: Fim de Meia-Noite, na minha perspectiva. Eles ficam juntos, Itachi não pode resistir á Sakura. Também quero opiniões sobre a música tema, oks? :D agora sim, dispensados, turma õ/ Ok, me senti. Fui!


End file.
